


Spoiling The Plot Twist

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, FTM Will, Fingerfucking, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hormones, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Will, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is finally leading a somewhat happy life with Hannibal, even on the run after the fall. However, being a transman comes with its own difficulties when it comes to your living arrangements constantly being in upheaval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine is writing a fic with trans Will, I've seen a few others, but I wanted to take it down a different path. This should be exciting. 
> 
> And we can live on forever  
> spend our whole lives together  
> and i don't know how to do it yet  
> i don't know how it's done  
> -"Forever" by Aesthetic Perfection/ Necessary Response

Hannibal Lecter had become everything that Will Graham had ever wanted, but never knew that he needed. This monster of a man was the one who made him happy, had been there for him through the good and the bad, despite the many attempts on his life and his well being. He loved him.

He was madly and deeply in love with Hannibal Lecter. The psychiatrist with unorthodox methods and the even more unusual, unorthodox appetite was the one person who had been completely capable of stealing his heart. He didn't want to change a thing. 

It was a shame that it had taken the words of the woman who had escaped with Hannibal to Europe to make him realize his feelings. Long after Hannibal had surrendered and was locked away in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. And, long after Will had felt the digging, nagging empty void left from not being right beside the man who had left him with a smile.

After Dolarhyde, after the fall, everything had changed. He had thrown them off of that cliff willing to accept whatever the outcome was. They could have lived or died, as long as they were together.

When they ended up surviving the fall, even worse for the wear, he was fully prepared. The two of them against the world, able to take on any obstacle their relationship may bring. 

The obstacle was sex.

It should have been relatively simple. It was just sex. 

It wasn't just sex, though. First of all, it was Hannibal, who he could honestly claim was the love of his life. Secondly, he had not been with a man since highschool and that had been a complete disaster. 

This was Hannibal. Hannibal fucking Lecter. Will had no idea why the concept of being intimate, of actually fucking Hannibal, was causing him so much stress. 

Perhaps, the obstacle was even less about the sex itself, more about the fact that Hannibal had never seen all of Will's scars, never fully naked. That meant the top surgery as well. In his mind his top surgery had been the proudest moment of his life. That was when he felt that he was actually the man he had always been on the inside. It meant so much to him during his transition. However, those scars left over from the removal of his rather ample breasts still made him self conscious from time to time. Especially now, especially with the idea of Hannibal seeing them and touching them. 

If previous partners had not been so disturbed, disgusted, or confused upon seeing them and learning the full truth he would not have felt such a way. As it stood he still rarely allowed people the privilege of actually seeing him, simply because of the reactions of others. Shameful, that even in this day and age people still acted that way. 

Still, this was only Hannibal. 

Hannibal.

Once they were healed just enough Will had decided to take the obstacle on completely. He was willing to make the effort. He wanted to.

Will crossed the room. The kitchen in the tiny apartment was small almost to a hinderance, but it was well equipped. Hannibal worked hard to ensure that they were eating well. Things to assist them in feeling normal again, as normal as the two of them could ever feel. 

"Hannibal," Will whispered, snaking his arms around the older man's waist, careful to be gentle as his hands drifted over the bandaged wound.

"Yes, Will?" Hannibal replied, barely turning his head toward Will standing directly behind him, continuing to cook. 

"I have been thinking a lot, about us these past few days, more than I ever thought I could, ever thought I would. I love you and I know that I have already told you that, more than once, but maybe later I could show you just how much this is true." Will explained.

Hannibal turned the stove down, spinning around in Will's arms to face him. "You know that I love you, as well, Will, and you know that I am content for our relationship to remain as it is. I will be completely satisfied just to see you everyday."

"You see, that is exactly why I want to do this, be intimate with you, but we need to discuss some things beforehand."

"Will, there is nothing in this world I enjoy more than for you to have one hundred percent open conversations with me."

Will looked down. There were only so many things that could be said. He had not chosen to have bottom surgery for many reasons. Usually, it didn't bother him and he was at least mildly confident about it, but there was no way to express just how different this situation was becoming simply because of Hannibal. 

"I want to be able to tell you everything, Hannibal. I don't want to hold back anything."

"Then please tell me what it is on your mind,"

Will quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it back just enough so that the scars that did not come from Hannibal were visible. "I haven't always been the man you see before you,"

"I already knew about your transition, Will, but I doubt that means you are not the same man you were before you got those scars, you are simply more relaxed with who you really are."

"How? Wait, don't tell me."

"Not once did I ever suspect that you were not a man, as you are very much one. I discovered that you were transgender on scent alone. Without my highly trained sense of smell I would have never detected that bit of...arousal you were trying so desperately to suppress." Hannibal ran his fingertips along the scars. "I have always found you enticing. You are beautiful, just the way you are, I would not change a thing about you or your past, but would welcome any changes in store for your future. I am honored that you felt comfortable enough sharing this with me."

Will dropped his head again, this time against Hannibal's chest. "I love you,"

"I love you, as well, as I've said time and time before, as I will say until my last breath, my dear Will," Hannibal whispered before placing a kiss on the top of Will's head, inhaling the wonderful scent that was uniquely his.

Will glanced up. He was sure that in that moment there was no one he would rather spend the rest of his life with. He loved Hannibal more than the gorgeous Lithuanian ever would be able to comprehend. 

He kissed him, fully and passionately, unexpectedly. It was deep and loving. Incredible, no words truly able to describe it. 

"Maybe now you could fuck me," Will mumbled in a breathy tone, moving his hands low.

"Is there anything that you do not wish for me to do?" Hannibal asked. 

"No, you have free range of my entire body,"

"Good, thank you, Will," Hannibal smiled and turned back towards the stove, continuing to attend to the food. "After our meal, I will gladly do many of those things you are currently thinking about." 

Will rolled his eyes. But of course.


	2. I Do Know

Hannibal was all sensual touch. Every time his fingertips even just barely grazed against Will's skin sparks flew in every direction as if he were on fire. It was all heat and passion, everything he imagined it would be. 

The strength of Hannibal never ceased to amaze. He lifted Will off of the ground and carried him into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, his weight pinning him down as their lips collided in lusty, needy kisses. 

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair, sliding down the back of his neck, and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. It was safe to say that it was time for Hannibal to lose that article of clothing, anyways. 

In a matter of minutes they were both naked. Completely and totally naked. Everything was brand new. 

Hannibal wasted no time becoming acquainted with Will's bare flesh, pressing his lips against every inch as he slithered down the younger man's body. He took great pride in the permanent scar he left on Will's abdomen, admiring it for all that it was. He moved even lower, sliding his hands along the inside of Will's thighs. Will bucked, knowing exactly what Hannibal's true intentions were.

He spread Will's legs, getting better access to his very most center. He pressed two fingers into the moist heat, his thumb finding the most sensitive part. He rubbed gently, thrusting his fingers in slowly, curling them as he moved. Will began to let out breathy little moans that drove Hannibal to pick up the pace, which only served to make the younger man moan louder.

Will began to cry out, breathing heavily. He was constantly biting his lip swollen just to keep from screaming. It felt good. Hannibal was a magician with his wonderful hands, those long fingers making him come undone, making him incredibly wet. It was so hard to not want more. 

Deep amber eyes connected with his, watching his expression change with every new sensation. In the low lighting those beautiful eyes almost resembled the sinister maroonish tone he became familiar with after learning of Hannibal's true nature, and somehow here they were in this intimate state. 

Hannibal pulled his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth, tasting Will. A slight, barely noticeable smirk crossed his lips before he hooked his arms underneath Will's legs and lowered his head in between them. 

"Oh, fuck!" Will shouted. It had been a long time since someone had used their mouth on him the way that Hannibal was now. He had never been opposed to the interaction, but a majority of his previous partners had felt weird pleasuring him that way because he was a man. 

His head tipped back and he bit into his bottom lip again. This time he was certain he was going to make himself bleed. His back arched up into the feeling, hands instinctively finding their way back into Hannibal's hair. He was being pushed to the edge faster than he ever thought possible. 

Just as Will was about to come, Hannibal stopped. He got up on his knees, seeming to be admiring his work. He watched Will's chest heave as his breathing began to level out. 

Hannibal took his throbbing cock in his hand, stroking slowly as he positioned himself. Will growled, sick of waiting, allowing all of his animalistic desires to take over. He reached down and grabbed Hannibal's shaft, pulling him to his tight hole, the need for him to be inside outweighing anything else on his mind. 

Hannibal thrusted the rest of the way in. Will's eyes grew wide as his body adjusted to the girth. He suddenly felt like a virgin again, except that this time he was in no rush for this to be over. And, as soon as Hannibal was in a comfortable spot he pivoted his hips at the perfect pace, always feeling as though he was getting in just a little bit deeper. 

Will tried to make more room, spreading his legs further apart. He wrapped them around Hannibal's waist, squeezing and applying pressure with his heels to bring the older man closer. Every thrust made him moan, hitting him in just the right spot. He was practically already gone. 

Their lips crashed together in lusty kisses. Will clawed his nails down Hannibal's back, moving his hips in rhythm with the other man. Moaning uncontrollably. 

They both became vocal as the onset tingles of pending orgasm set flames in their bodies. Will set out a waterfall of Hannibal's name, throwing in a good 'fuck' every few breaths while Hannibal moaned and growled like a big cat protecting his territory. Will found the sound, rather wonderful. 

A few sporadic thrusts sent them both into oblivion, hot white behind eyes as Hannibal came and Will soon followed. 

Hannibal pulled out of Will after the first aftershocks allowed them some recovery. 

Will's chest was still heaving as he tried desperately to breathe normally once again. 

"That was amazing..." Will managed to spit out in between labored breaths. 

Hannibal swallowed hard, taking a deep breath in his own right before being able to speak. "I happen to agree completely, Will. It was more than I could have ever imagined, or expected."

"I think we will have to do that again sometime, unless of course you aren't feeling up to it," Will chuckled, barely able to convert enough air into it. 

Hannibal smiled. "I would love to,"

Will leaned up on his elbows, eyes running down the length of Hannibal's naked, glistening body. He was something to marvel at. "I love that you did this with me, I...was worried about it, worried I wouldn't be able to handle it or that something would go wrong since it has been such a long time. I love you."

"And I love you, Will," Hannibal replied, sleepily. 

Will only nodded, somehow in part acknowledging the fact that they both needed to get some sleep. 

***

The morning after Will woke up in the still pitch black darkness. Hannibal's still naked body was pressed flush up against his own. Obviously, he wasn't unfamiliar with the male form at all, but it was a new experience feeling the entirety of one pressed hard against his back.

It was not at all unwelcome. 

This might have simply been because it was Hannibal.

"Good morning, Will," Hannibal said, accent heavier and thicker than normal from sleep.

"Indeed," Will let out a satisfied sigh. "It is a good morning,"

"Did you sleep well?"

Will rolled toward Hannibal, pressing their foreheads together. "I slept amazingly,"

Hannibal smiled. "That is a wonderful thing to hear,"

Will took a moment, just staring into Hannibal's maroon eyes. Yes, they were that color in the low light. He had never felt more alive than he did when he was in this man's arms. 

Suddenly, a wave of shock washed over him. There was a slight pain in his lower back. It was familiar, but one that had not been felt in a long time. He tried to remember the last time that he had taken his hormones. He couldn't. That added with the stress of The Great Red Dragon and the immediate aftermath might have just been the right combination to start his menstrual cycle back up. 

His fear became ignited. That was the last thing he needed right after having sex with the man he loved for the first time. 

Sure enough, he was spotting. There was cramping that was sure to follow. At least in that case there was nothing else to worry about.


	3. I Could See

Will had never wanted to ever have to tell Hannibal that something he had prepared for the two of them was the cause of any discomfort or illness, of his unbelievably unpleasant upset stomach, but it was beginning to seem like the only logical explanation. He would have blamed it on the move, now residing somewhere in the middle of practically nowhere, but they moved all the time, that couldn't have been the case.

Around three in the morning he had felt queasy. By four in the morning he was so nauseated that he didn't think he would be able to stand in an upright position. Then, when five finally rolled around, he was hanging over the toilet, his body deciding to empty the contents of his stomach in violent convulsions to the point of extreme pain. 

Hannibal had heard him. He had not wanted to cause any more problems, knowing the state that Will was currently in, by bursting into the bathroom to express his worry so he refrained from bothering him. Besides, no matter what Will could have said, he still would have worried.

He finally rapped his knuckles lightly against the door. "Will? Are you going to be alright?"

Will groaned in response. He couldn't ever recall being this sick before in his entire life. This included two other bouts of food poisoning, which he was certain this was somehow his affliction now. 

"May I come in?" Hannibal asked, inflecting his concern in the tone of his voice. 

"I guess," Will half mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall behind him.

"What is wrong? You sound very ill."

"Nothing is wrong, Hannibal, I am sure that I am just fine, my stomach is just upset...very upset..."

"Is there anything that I can do for you, my love?"

If Will had been walking he would have stopped dead in his tracks. His heart skipped a very literal beat at the words that graced his ears in that beautiful accent he had come to adore after all of this time. Hannibal had never once said anything like that before. Those words on their own were somehow magically comforting. 

The corners of Will's mouth turned up slightly. "I love you,"

"I am sure that you know my love for you expands leaps and bounds beyond the typical imagination, Will," Hannibal said as he kneeled down beside Will, still looking at him with the most loving gaze.

Will reached out to pull Hannibal into a tight embrace, but was stopped short by the onset of another wave of nausea. 

Hannibal watched helplessly, rubbing the younger man's back as his entire body seemed to be struck by the unfortunate movements. 

***

Will spent most of the next two days laying on the sofa in their new living room, watching mindless programming on the television that Hannibal completely disapproved of while sucking on crystallized, candied ginger. Hannibal had been gone for the better part of each day, giving Will the chance to relax and try to get better. 

Hannibal sent him multiple texts throughout the day to make sure he was actually mostly okay, to which only a few of them were actually replied to. 

After what he imagined was the last one for the day, he checked his phone's calendar. 

It had been roughly twenty seven days since the rather untimely and unwanted resurgence of his monthly cycle had occurred, something he had previously assumed would be a part of the past. 

In between this time Hannibal had tried to obtain proper hormones using his connections, but all they seemed to do was make Will incredibly irritable. The dosage had not been nearly high enough in the first place. He wasn't afraid of being of of them for a little while. It was not the first time that he had to deal with the absence of them in his system. Eventually, they would solve the problem when they were certain that they would not be moving around sporadically. 

Hannibal walked in all of a sudden, handing Will a brown paper bag. 

Will reached inside and pulled out the rectangle shaped box. It was blue. "Ah...why did you buy me a pregnancy test?" 

Hannibal glared at him. "When was your last cycle? I believe that it was no less than twenty eight days ago, would you agree? We have been together since then will, and I am sure that you have realized that means you have also ovulated since then as well. Will, without your hormones or any form of protection, things can happen. You have been suffering from extreme fatigue, nausea, and your mood has not been level in several days. Please, Will, take the test. Confirm my suspicion."

"What if the test comes back negative?" Will asked, an entirely new realm of fear and terror opening up in his mind that was definitely not prepared for the subject. 

"Then we will seek proper medical attention for you,"

"If it is positive?"

"It is your body, Will, my influence cannot be taken into account."

Will raised his eyebrows. "But what would you want me to do in the case of it being a positive test?"

"I would hope that you would desire to keep the child that we created as it is a rare gift to be cherished, a child created purely out of love. Of course, I would also have you seeking proper medical attention, in the form of a midwife or an obstetrician, whichever you prefer." Hannibal explained.

For just a moment, Will tried to imagine what it would be like to have a baby bump. He slid up his shirt a little, a bit of wonder mixing in with all of the more negative emotions. 

He took a deep breath, finally, and nodded. This was all a very real possibility. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, contemplating the different outcomes. 

He stood up slowly, eyes locked onto Hannibal's. "If this test is negative you are always using some kind of protection, you are never coming inside of me again, understand?"

"Will..." Hannibal began, before Will cut him off. 

"No, do not try to come up with reasoning for not doing what I said, either accept it or don't, I do not care." Will snapped. 

"I understand," Hannibal replied, quietly, feeling the wrath of the hormones he was almost one hundred percent certain were flowing through Will's body. 

"Good," Will grumbled, passing by him on his way to the bathroom.


	4. Tell Me Something

"Will?" Hannibal said, standing mostly quiet on the other side of the bathroom door. His patience was beginning to wane. Will was certainly taking his time.

Will was barely paying any mind to Hannibal's voice. There were far more important things going on.

For instance, the results of the pregnancy test that was resting on the counter in front of him. He squinted his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look at the stick. When he opened his eyes, connecting with the stupid thing once again, he felt as though he was about to break down and cry.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was a man. Not one person could look in his eyes, at his face, and think otherwise. He wore his beard even thicker these days, hiding his boyish face, incredibly hesitant to trim or shave it because of the lack of consistent hormones, despite that there was nothing he had to be worried about before this. 

He turned the water on and splashed his face. He needed to take a step back and breathe. There were ways around this. There were pills, foods, and clinics that could solve the problem faster than he could get attached. 

The reality still stood that this was his body and only he could make the decisions regarding his health. He had every right to walk out of the bathroom and tell Hannibal that the results were negative.

He had every intention of doing just that. Hannibal couldn't fully kick into fatherhood mode if there was no baby that he could have even fathered.

Besides, with all of their moving and the fact that they were still not one hundred percent safe from the authorities it would do more harm than good attempting to bring a child into their world. Not to mention the risks it would have on his body with the lack of male hormones, the chance of miscarriage, and the potential dysphoria that was already threatening him as it clawed at the back of his head. 

That completely settled it.

He put the test back in the box and tossed it in the trash underneath and obnoxious amount of other trash. He would come back for it later, it needed to be properly disposed of to better keep Hannibal in the dark on the matter.

A deep breath.

He walked out of the bathroom trying to project the slightest bit of disappointment behind a softer-than-should-have-been possible smile.

Hannibal reached a hand out and cupped his chin. "Thank you for taking that test,"

"You are welcome, but I have to say that I am glad that we don't have to worry about bringing a baby into the world anytime soon. I don't know if you have noticed, but I am really not all that great at taking care of myself, I can't imagine what sort of damage I would inflict on a child." 

"I have faith that you would have made an excellent parent," Hannibal assured Will, pulling him in close. "We should really get you in touch with a medical professional."

"I don't think that is necessary, not quite yet, I am sure that I will be fine. Just a bug, it will pass." 

Hannibal cocked one of his strangely intriguing, barely there eyebrows up at him. "Are you sure? I would prefer that we do not do anything that puts you at risk."

Will nodded. "I am sure. I am completely fine."

Despite that Hannibal was not at all convinced that Will was actually okay, he dropped the subject. He held Will in a tight embrace for a few moments longer before letting go, finding no real need to press further considering that he would get nowhere.

***

Will came back from a jog, feeling much worse than he had in days. His stomach was going to be the death of him. He buckled over, certain that he was about to empty his abdominal cavity of all organs that remained inside. He was even more certain that he wasn't going to be able to stand back up. 

Never would he say that vomiting was a pleasant experience, but it was becoming more and more of a problem with each passing day. 

He needed to find a way to get to a clinic without Hannibal noticing. It had been hard enough trying to get the positive pregnancy test into the outside trash without him catching on. Will had decided to clean the entire bathroom on a whim, finding proper disposal of the small stick that could have easily been a life changing object. 

In a way, it still kind of was. It would especially be true if he didn't take care of it soon. 

He dropped down to his knees, sitting back on his feet, looking up at the gray early morning sky. "Why? Of all the times, why now?"

Hannibal could see Will out the front window. He rushed outside to be by Will's side. 

"Are you alright?" 

Will looked up at the man, simultaneously wanting to hit and kiss him. This was his fault, as it was, at least in part. 

"I am fine, it is just my stomach, I should be okay in a few minutes, I promise,"

"I am not accepting that as an answer this time, Will, you are going to see a medical professional, one that I trust,"

"Can't you just diagnose me? You're a doctor." Will whined, not wanting to move an inch from the position that he was in. 

"You know that while I do have the knowledge, I do not have the equipment. You need to see a practicing physician."

Will wetted his lips. "I really don't want to, Hannibal, is that going to be a problem?"

Hannibal sat down beside Will, placing a hand on his back. "It is,"

Will sighed. "Why?"

"Because I refuse to lose the man that I love after going so long without him, that is why,"

Will considered his options for a moment. There were so many ways that this could go. He needed to be careful. 

However, at the same time he figured it would take care of things right then and there if he just came clean. He was always told that honesty was the best policy. 

"Okay, alright, I will see a doctor, but they are just going to tell me that I have some weird sort of stomach bug and send me on my way, I do hope that you know that."

"If that is the case then I can rest easier knowing that you will be healthy in a few days, in the meantime this will help to calm my nerves,"

***

The doctor that Hannibal chose was excellent. She worked quickly, running all of her tests on Will and asking questions that were not overly personal. He quickly understood why Hannibal had selected the woman. 

She was even kind enough to realize that there was something going on and she managed to get Hannibal out of the room. 

"How far along are you?"

"Hm?" Will looked up into her kind eyes. 

"You are pregnant, how far along are you? That is why you are sick and you are trying to keep this information from Doctor Lecter for reasons unknown to me. I am just curious. Obviously, I was told that you were transgender." She explained.

Will gulped, not that he had wanted to, it showed weakness in his opinion to be so openly nervous. "I think I am about four or five weeks along, give or take,"

"You do not want Doctor Lecter to know?"

"I do not, because I don't plan on keeping it,"

The doctor nodded. "I figured, it can be hard to deal with that reality being male, you are not the first patient that I have seen in your current position."

"I need to get an abortion, or something,"

"You don't think he won't realize what is going on if that happens?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead, I have been tackling this day by day,"

"The longer that you wait the harder this is going to be,"

Will grumbled. "I'm fully aware,"

"Would you like me to help?"

Will began to think about Hannibal outside the room, pacing or whatever he did in his controlled state of mind. It made him smile, knowing that there was someone in the world who loved him unconditionally and worried about him more than he could possibly fathom. Hannibal was the one person he could count on in his life. Here he was, keeping important information from him. This wasn't right. 

Even if he were to end his pregnancy, it wasn't right for him to keep it from Hannibal, despite the fact that he had tried desperately to do so.

"You can help by calling Hannibal back into the room, I need to speak with him,"


	5. Change the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a really long time since I've updated this, but I've decided that I am going to try to do so at least once or twice a month. I have so much going on and so many other stories to update. I'm committed though. Here we go!

"What is going on? Do we have a proper diagnosis?" Hannibal asked upon entering the room.

"We do," The doctor began. "A quite simple one, at that,"

"I am all ears, please go on,"

"I believe that Mr. Graham is actually going to be the one who tells you what is going on," She explained to him. 

Hannibal turned to Will. "What is going on, Will?"

Will gestured for Hannibal to stand at his bedside. "I'm pregnant,"

Hannibal's eyes widened. "Pregnant? But you told me that the test came back negative."

"I know. I lied. I am sorry."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I did not want you to become attached to something that was not going to last. I did not want you to resent me for ending it. I love you too much to allow such a thing to happen, but now I fear that it is too late." Will told him, tears welling up in his eyes.

Hannibal wiped a stray tear as it fell down Will's cheek, pressing his wet thumb against his tongue to taste the deep emotion. He turned towards the doctor, slightly, who had remained completely silent.

"Could you please give us a moment?" He asked.

She nodded, leaving the room a moment later.

"Did you send her away so that you could try to convince me to keep the baby? Because it is not going to happen. Nothing you say can change my decision."

"That is not why I did it. I sent her away so that I could tell you how much I love you, and that I will support whichever decision you have made, no matter what." Hannibal whispered, placing a soft kiss against Will's temple.

Will grabbed both of Hannibal's hands, squeezing them tightly. "Then I should probably tell you that I am keeping it,"

Hannibal's face lit up. "Are you certain that this is what you want? You are going to keep our baby?"

"Yes, Hannibal,"

He placed a hand on Will's abdomen, suddenly bursting with love and very happy that he had cut him without the intention of serious damage. "You have made me the happiest of men. I am so very glad that this was the decision that you came to, no matter the reason."

The doctor opened the door, just a crack. "May I come in?"

"Yes, " Will said through tears. He couldn't stop crying, wanting to instantly blame it on the hormones. "Come in,"

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything is absolutely perfect. Will and I are going to be parents. And, I will do all that is in my power to ensure that both Will and my unborn child are happy and healthy."

The doctor raised her eyebrows, confused at the change of events.

Will shook his head. "I cannot believe that I am going to go through with this,"

***

Hannibal took Will home. Will cried most of the way. He wasn't sure what to think. This was going to be a huge change, for both of them.

For the entire length of the car ride, Hannibal kept one of his hands on Will's thigh possessively. Absolutely no one would be allowed to touch the empath without going though him first. Now more than ever.

Will checked the glove box of the car for his phone. A small book of baby names fell out as he searched through the various items. Everything about Hannibal was super organized, but this one spot. He looked up at his lover, glaring. "You knew that I was pregnant,"

"I had had my suspicions that you were lying to me, and these became even stronger upon your sudden need to clean most of our home. I found the pregnancy test, which was positive, in the trash. So yes, I knew that you were pregnant." 

"And, you were not going to confront me or say anything about it?"

"I knew that eventually you would tell me, when the time was right. That is exactly what happened. You have gone from not wanting a child, to being on the beginning of your path to becoming a father. I am glad that I waited. I love you and I love our child, and they will know that they were brought into this world purely from love. I very much am looking forward to the next chapter of our lives."

"Were you ever planning on giving me this book?" Will asked next, holding the object up.

"I had considered it, but I know you very well and determined it in poor taste. You will be far better at coming up with a name for our child when the time comes." Hannibal replied, pulling into the driveway.

Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal on the cheek. "You are perhaps the most incredible, amazing man I have ever met, why I couldn't have figured that out sooner, is beyond me."

***

Will stepped into the cool water of the shower. He slowly sank down until he was sitting on the floor of the large tub, allowing the stream of water to wash over him. 

He ran his hands along his chest, feeling the scars from his surgery. He was not going to be able to provide his child with the most basic need. It had never dawned on him that he might be in such a position, being mostly with women, but now he found himself feeling insecure about it. Despite the fact that he shouldn't have. 

He was just a man. A transgender man. 

The curtain of the shower moved. Will didn't even have to look back to know it was Hannibal. The older man placed both of his hands on Will's shoulders, massaging the tension out of them like magic. 

Will moaned, leaning back into the feeling. "Hannibal, did you want to join me?"

"I would love to," Hannibal's perfect voice sent chills down Will's spine. 

Hannibal carefully removed his clothes, sliding into the tub behind Will. He wrapped his arms around his lover's petite waist, hands flat against his stomach. 

"I never thought we would end up here," Will mumbled.

"What do you mean Will?"

"If someone would have told me we would be in a relationship, presumed dead to most of the world, and expecting a baby together at any moment before we fell off that cliff I would have called them crazy," Will explained.

"Fell?"

"You know what I meant,"

"This is your way of not dealing with the fact that you pushed us off of the cliff, so yes, I know what you mean,"

"No...not really..."

Hannibal silenced Will, sticking two of his fingers into his mouth. He began kissing his neck, causing excitement to radiate throughout his body. He pushed himself back onto Hannibal, rubbing against the already half hard cock.

Hannibal slid his hands down lower, through the coarse dark hair and then, even lower. He ran his fingers along Will's clit, making his back arch and causing him to moan again. He continued to torture him, pushing his fingers inside, curled up at just the right angle.

"Hanni...bal...ah..."

Hannibal pulled his fingers out, only to thrust them back in harder. "Would you like to go to our bedroom?"

Will turned his head towards him. "Uh-huh, please, I wanna ride you until I come completely undone,"


End file.
